


"На краю вселенной"

by lotioniel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU: Star Trek, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АокиркоКуроспок. В роли доктора Маккоя Кагами Тайга, в роли Скотти Мидорима Шинтаро, Кисе Рёта в роли Павла Чехова, Такао Казунари в роли Кинсера и Химуро Тацуя в роли медсестры Кристины Чапел. Две дурацкие истории об Аомине Дайки, капитане USS "Teiko", его первом помощнике С'чн Т'Тецу Куроко и триббле по имени Курокоччи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"На краю вселенной"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unsolarwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsolarwind/gifts), [Ersente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/gifts).



> Без Джерго и Колючей эта штука точно никогда не была бы написана!  
> От КнБ в тексте почти ничего нет, как и, впрочем, от СТ, ну, разве что немного наивного эротизма вулканских поцелуев (исключительно как концепт).

**История первая** ,  
в которой прошлое возвращается, адмирал Акаши хмурится, капитан Аомине скучает и в очередной раз спасает Федерацию (не без помощи Куроко), коммандер Куроко выгибает бровь шестью разными способами (и не то, чтобы Аомине считал), лейтенант Кисе выполняет свои обязанности и ревнует своего триббла, доктор Кагами проводит опыты над людьми, главный инженер Мидорима ломает и чинит транспортер и изобретает странную штуку, но все заканчивается хорошо

Это утро, определенно, добрым не было. Аомине проснулся от того, что триббл заполз к нему на постель и принялся громко урчать. 

— Глупая скотина, — Аомине сбросил триббла с койки. — Иди к своему хозяину. 

Триббл не обратил на его слова никакого внимания, забрался на подушку и снова заурчал.

— Опять Кисе будет тебя искать! — проворчал Аомине, натягивая форменную рубашку. С тех пор как Кагами решил проблему неконтролируемого размножения этих тварей, каждый второй член команды решил завести себе зверушку. 

Кисе выбрал себе триббла со светлой шерстью, назвал его Курокоччи и таскал за собой повсюду, пока Аомине не взъярился и не запретил присутствие посторонних тварей на мостике. Куроко на эту вспышку только выгнул бровь. Как показалось Аомине, одобрительно. 

К несчастью, без своего хозяина Курокоччи скучал и норовил удрать на палубу, где размещались каюты личного состава, и залезть в чью-нибудь постель. Правда, никто особо не жаловался. Похоже, Аомине один был против мурчащих животных на своей койке. 

Надо бы приказать инженерной службе разобраться с тем, что эти твари свободно перемещаются по кораблю, лениво подумал Аомине, тыкая ногой подушку. 

— Компьютер, определите местонахождение главного инженера.

— Варп-секция, капитан, — отозвался компьютер и показал картинку. Помятый Мидорима бродил с трикодером вокруг черного куба с мигающими светодиодами, из которого торчал кусок железной арматуры. Похоже, он не спал минимум двое суток — обычно безупречный комбинезон технической службы напоминал жеваную тряпку. Энсин Такао рядом сортировал интерфейсные кабели. 

— Доброе утро, капитан, — хмуро поздоровался Мидорима.

— Что у вас творится? — поинтересовался Аомине. Про трибблов он немедленно забыл — неопознанный куб мгновенно захватил всё его внимание.

— Кажется, я вчера что-то изобрел, — пробормотал Мидорима.

— Знать бы еще что, — добавил Такао.

— Доложите, когда вспомните, и почините наконец транспортер, — приказал Аомине и отключился.

Ему нужно было дописать и отправить рапорт в Штаб Звездного Флота, и это было чертовски скучным занятием. Большую часть времени Аомине провел, пытаясь придумать, как заставить Куроко или, на худой конец, Кагами заполнить за него все эти чертовы отчеты. На ум приходил только шантаж. Но, увы, Куроко был непогрешим в вопросах служебной этики, а Кагами сам мог рассказать немало компрометирующих фактов о своем капитане. 

К началу смены Аомине опоздал и пришел на мостик на пять минут позже положенного срока.

— Капитан на мостике!

Аомине махнул рукой, мол, приветствую всех, рухнул в капитанское кресло и тихонько застонал. 

Куроко возмущенно приподнял бровь, так что она совсем спряталась под прямой гладкой челкой. Для представителя расы, полностью отказавшейся от эмоций, Куроко делал это на редкость выразительно. Не то чтобы Аомине пытался подсчитать и классифицировать все способы выгибания вулканских бровей, конечно же, нет. 

Он уселся в кресло и принялся хрустеть яблоком, которое ему сунула подкараулившая его у дверей каюты йомен Момои. 

Действительно, недоброе выдалось утро. Сначала Момои отчитала его, как будто он до сих пор был мальчишкой-одноклассником. Потом эстафету перехватил Кагами. Он обманом заманил Аомине к себе в медотсек и, когда Аомине потерял бдительность, чуть не заснув под монотонное ворчание по поводу неправильного питания, ткнул ему в шею гипошприц с вакциной от денебианской лихорадки, которой гуманоиды даже не болеют! — "на всякий случай", как он выразился. Энсин Химуро так смеялся, что перевернул чашку Петри с посевами какой-то дряни. И теперь Аомине слегка потряхивало от реакции на прививку, по шее вниз расходились волны боли, но Кагами утверждал, что это нормально. 

— Все в порядке, капитан? — За полгода Аомине немного научился различать отголоски чувств на вулканском бесстрастном лице. Кажется, Куроко за него беспокоился. Эта мысль Аомине немного развеселила.

— Все отлично, коммандер, — отозвался он. — Лейтенант Кисе, соедините меня с машинным отсеком.

— Да, сэр.

На экране появилось недовольное лицо Мидоримы.

— Капитан, транспортер сам себя не починит, — буркнул он.

"Если бы кое-кто не пытался улучшить то, что и так прекрасно работает, то вообще не было бы проблем", — подумал Аомине, но вслух произносить не стал: ругаться с Мидоримой при всех чревато. Любые разногласия можно решить в спортзале после смены. И тогда никакие трёхочковые броски его не спасут.

— Сколько времени займет ремонт?

— Справлюсь за два часа, — отрапортовал Мидорима и без всякого почтения отключился. 

Аомине повернулся к рабочему месту своего старшего помощника. Теперь бровь Куроко была выгнута не обеспокоенно, а неодобрительно. Хотя, возможно, это было плодом воображения Аомине. 

Раньше ему нравилось провоцировать Куроко на эмоциональную реакцию. Но после гибели своей планеты Куроко как будто решил стать идеальным вулканцем, проводил все свободное время в медитации, отказывался от баскетбола и спаррингов, которые до этого не пропускал и которыми, казалось, наслаждался.

Для вулканца Куроко был очень маленького роста, что отчасти объяснялось половиной человеческой крови. И тем удивительнее было наблюдать за его пасами, за его точными, рассчитанными до микрона движениями. На флагмане USS "Teiko" Куроко даже прозвали Призраком. Он и был похож на призрака — быстрая светлая тень, одинаково эффективная за консолью научного отдела и с фазером на поле боя. 

— Капитан? — Куроко смотрел пристально, словно в очередной раз безуспешно пытался разобраться в том, что происходит в крошечном, лишенном всякой логики человеческом мозге Аомине. 

Аомине покачал головой, мол, ничего. Черт, он опять залип на своего старшего помощника! Скука — вот хорошее объяснение для того, кто привык врать самому себе. 

Беда в том, что Аомине — не привык.

Он огляделся вокруг: все были заняты, никто не обращал на него внимания. Даже Кисе уткнулся в свой компьютер. Вот и славно. Еще бы позвоночник не скручивало от боли.

— Коммандер Куроко, мостик ваш, — произнес Аомине, бросая яблочный огрызок точно в корзину.

— Да, капитан, — ответил Куроко и вернулся к спектральному анализу или чем он там занимался.

Впрочем, до медотсека Аомине так и не дошел. Повернул в транспортерную.

Мидорима сидел на полуразобранной консоли — прямой как жердь и на этот раз безупречно одетый, и разглядывал на падде ежемесячное обновление "Технических новинок Федерации". Если бы Аомине не знал, что он читает, подумал бы, что это порножурнал. Около настенной панели крутился энсин Такао и кидал на Мидориму непонятные взгляды. 

— Я смотрю, ремонт закончен? — рявкнул Аомине, стараясь выкинуть из головы непрошенную мысль о том, что у Мидоримы вполне могло встать на изображение какой-нибудь железки.

— Почти, — не поднимая головы от падда, отозвался Мидорима. — Капитан, вы знаете, что по гороскопу сегодня плохой день для ремонта трансварпных транспортеров? 

"Вот засранец, даже и виду не подаст, что в чём-то виноват!" — восхитился Аомине. 

— Уверен, для того, чтобы сломать транспортер, сегодня тоже был неподходящий день, — произнес он нарочито строго. — Успеете за обещанные два часа?

— Человек предполагает, — непонятно ответил Мидорима и перелистнул кадр на падде.

Аомине нахмурился. Что-то не то на этом корабле с субординацией.

— Успеем, капитан, сэр, — подтвердил Такао.

Аомине кивнул.

Он как раз выходил из транспортерной, когда по громкой связи его вызвали обратно на мостик. 

— Капитан, вас вызывает адмирал Акаши! — доложил Куроко.

— Выведите на экран, коммандер, — скомандовал Аомине, непроизвольно выпрямляя спину. — Приветствую, адмирал.

— Капитан Аомине, — кивнул Акаши. — Направляю вам последнюю видеозапись с базы 143315. 

Аомине кивнул Куроко, мол, запускайте. 

На экране появилось изображение помещения, собранного из типичных блоков для планетоидов без стабильной атмосферы: армированные балки, поддерживающие панели из металлопластика, линии воздуховодов, мощные фильтры. Камера выхватывала мерцающие аварийные маяки, искры, разлетающиеся от инженерной панели. Слышалось гудение не справляющейся с перегрузками системы охлаждения "ядра". 

Потом камеру развернуло, в кадре появилось искаженное ужасом лицо. 

— Никого не осталось. Все погибли! Все! Никто не ожидал нападения, они же... — Послышался жуткий скрежет. — Они уже здесь... я не успел, я... — голос перешёл в захлёбывающийся крик, а потом просто оборвался. На камеру брызнуло чем-то красным.

Куроко свернул файл. Лицо адмирала Акаши на экране было хмурым. 

— Сообщение получено меньше получаса назад. Связи с базой 143315 нет. USS "Teiko" — единственный корабль Федерации в этом квадранте. Вся надежда на вас. 

— Будет сделано, сэр, — пообещал Аомине и прервал связь. — Лейтенант Кисе, рассчитать курс. 

— Есть, капитан, — отозвался Кисе.

— Время прибытия, коммандер Куроко? 

— Тридцать восемь минут, капитан, — ответил Куроко, не отрываясь от своего падда. — Вы знали, что в лабораториях на базе 143315 проводились закрытые эксперименты с красной материей? 

— Просто прекрасно! — пробормотал Аомине. Там, где красная материя, — там всегда сумасшедшие ромуланцы или "боевые птицы" клингонов. — Лейтенант, при выходе из варпа поднять щиты на максимум.

Не то чтобы Аомине был действительно против небольшой заварушки. Обычные исследовательские миссии — это такая скука! Кагами любил повторять, что день Аомине прожит зря, если он не был ранен или хотя бы просто не поучаствовал в каком-нибудь безобразии. Увы, быть капитаном лучшего корабля Федерации оказалось совсем не таким увлекательным занятием, как Аомине хотелось бы.

Иногда он был даже рад, что Мидорима с его желанием опробовать разработанные усовершенствования без ведома капитана частенько устраивал эксперименты, заканчивающиеся грандиозными поломками. Хоть какое-то разнообразие. "Пират из тебя вышел бы куда лучший, чем капитан Звездного флота", — вздыхал Кагами. Аомине и не спорил. Смысл спорить, если последний энсин на "Teiko" уверен в том, что их капитан — чертовски везучий авантюрист и плевать хотел на Устав? Как сказал бы Куроко, "пытаться опровергнуть правду нелогично".

— Мы прибыли, капитан, — наконец произнес Кисе, когда звездолёт вышел из варпа.

На экране можно было различить темное скопление мелких планетоидов и древний грузовой корабль. 

— Капитан, сканирование пространства невозможно из-за сильных искажений электромагнитного поля, — сообщил Куроко. — Работа транспортера также затруднена. Уровень помех в два и четыреста пятьдесят две тысячных раза больше допустимого.

— Замечательно, — с воодушевлением отозвался Аомине. — Лейтенант Кисе, примите командование. Мы с коммандером Куроко выдвигаемся на базу. Коммандер, жду вас и отряд СБ через семь минут в грузовом отсеке. Лейтенант-коммандор Мидорима, подготовьте шаттл. 

— Так точно, капитан, — отозвался Куроко. Мидорима что-то пробурчал по громкой связи.  
Кисе устроился в капитанском кресле. Энсины проводили Аомине завистливыми взглядами: им тоже хотелось поучаствовать в приключении, но все знали, что Аомине предпочитает рисковать только высшим офицерским составом.

Когда Аомине добрался до грузового отсека, Мидорима уже успел рассказать обо всех усовершенствованиях, которые претерпел шаттл. 

— А это что? — показав пальцем на тот самый утренний куб со светодиодами, теперь намертво вмонтированный в палубу шаттла, спросил офицер СБ, имя которого Аомине никак не мог запомнить.

— А это не трогать! — отрезал Мидорима. Похоже, он так и не вспомнил, что это за хрень.  
Аомине пообещал себе вернуться и разобраться с чьим-то чрезмерным энтузиазмом. 

— Готовы? — спросил он, усаживаясь на место пилота. Куроко расположился рядом.

— Так точно, — хором отозвались офицеры СБ. 

— И не вздумайте его сломать! — предупредил напоследок Мидорима, зловеще сверкнув очками. Аомине передёрнуло. Что с ним будет, если с драгоценным усовершенствованным детищем Мидоримы что-нибудь случится, он даже и думать не хотел. Такао ухватил Мидориму за руку и почти насильно выволок из шаттла.

— А вы таки почините уже транспортер! — крикнул ему в след Аомине. — Лейтенант Кисе, открыть третий шлюз грузового отсека.

Шаттл отстыковался от "Teiko" и направился к скоплению планетоидов. 

Ближе к базе приборы один за другим начали отказывать, и Аомине приходилось пилотировать почти вслепую. И не сказать, что он этим не наслаждался. 

— Имеет место пространственно-временное искажение, — произнес Куроко, вглядываясь в экран, — как будто Аомине сам не видел небольшую червоточину, выкручивающую космос в воронку с багровыми краями. 

— Что это? — воскликнул Аомине, когда из воронки неожиданно показались устрашающе знакомые очертания ромуланского корабля. 

— Это "Нарада", капитан, — прошептал Куроко.

— Я думал, мы уничтожили ее после... ну, после Вулкана.

— Я тоже так думал, — почти растерянно отозвался Куроко. — Вероятность того, что Нерон мог выжить составляет ноль целых сто тридцать четыре миллионных процента. Капитан, свяжитесь с "Teiko", пусть уходят в варп.

Но коммуникатор Аомине молчал: помехи были слишком мощными. 

Неожиданно вместо изображения воронки на экране появилось знакомое обезображенное татуировками и ожогами лицо.

— Приветствую, капитан Аомине, коммандер Куроко, — произнес Нерон, злорадно скалясь. — Не представляете, как я рад вас видеть. Добро пожаловать на "Нараду"! Уверен, мое гостеприимство не придется вам по вкусу. — В этот момент шаттл ощутимо изменил курс. Похоже, его начало затягивать в магнитную ловушку. Некоторое время Аомине еще как-то пытался маневрировать, но торпедный залп заставил его отказаться от попыток. 

Следующий залп был направлен в "Teiko". Аомине еле подавил желание закрыть глаза. 

— Смотрите! — воскликнул командир отряда СБ. 

На экране Аомине видел, как "Teiko" уворачивается от торпед и уходит в варп. На мгновение он почти задохнулся от облегчения.

— Лейтенант Кисе и лейтенант-коммандер Мидорима показывают высокий уровень профессионализма, — произнес Куроко.

— Объявим им благодарность с занесением в личное дело, когда вернемся, — ответил Аомине.

Нерон зарычал от злости:

— Далеко им не уйти, сначала я разберусь с вами, а потом и с вашим чертовым кораблем! А уж потом дойдет очередь и до Земли!

Экран погас. До "Нарады" оставались считанные минуты полета. 

Внезапно Куроко подскочил со своего места и кинулся к изобретению Мидоримы.

— Лейтенант-коммандер Мидорима гений! — Пальцы Куроко с нечеловеческой скоростью замелькали над клавишами терминала.

— Эта штука, что она может, быстро! Только так, чтобы я понял! 

— Эта, как вы ее называете, "штука" может схлопнуть червоточину и навсегда запереть Нараду внутри. Нам нужно только потянуть время.

— Сколько?

— Один час тридцать восемь минут, капитан.

Аомине кивнул, мол, справимся. 

Наконец шаттл глухо чиркнул бортом о палубу "Нарады". С лязгом закрылись внешние корабельные люки. 

— Спорим, мы весело проведем время! — подмигнул Аомине. Куроко поднял бровь. Аомине даже не сомневался, что нарочитое удивление в глазах его старпома было притворным. Офицеры СБ переключили фазеры в боевой режим. — Пленных не брать! — прокричал напоследок Аомине и шагнул наружу.

Перекатившись через голову, он нырнул за нагромождение ящиков. Лазеры ромуланцев прошли вхолостую над его головой. Аомине принялся стрелять, прикрывая офицеров СБ и Куроко. СБшники рассредотачивались по периметру, используя такелаж как укрытие. Куроко последовал за Аомине. 

Аомине кожей чувствовал поднимающийся в вулканце гнев. Перед лицом того, кто уничтожил его народ, Куроко терял всю свою бесстрастность. В других обстоятельствах Аомине не преминул бы проехаться по поводу пресловутой вулканской выдержки, но сейчас он разделял боль и ярость Куроко и мог только с восхищением наблюдать за его почти неуловимыми движениями. Как есть Призрак!

Когда на верхней площадке появился Нерон, Куроко, не раздумывая, кинулся туда, словно огибая выстрелы. Аомине сделал знак командиру СБ и побежал наверх за Куроко. В машинном зале его задержал еще один отряд ромуланцев. Аомине отстреливался из-за переборки и с отчаянием смотрел на люк, за которым скрылся Куроко. 

— Я их отвлеку, капитан, ступайте за коммандером, — крикнул догнавший его офицер СБ. И Аомине побежал дальше. 

Пару раз его все-таки достали, но на адреналине Аомине просто не ощущал боли.  
В драке на узкой ржавой лестнице он уронил свой фазер, хотя и удержался на ногах, когда его противник с душераздирающим криком упал вниз, и дальше пришлось бежать безоружным. Каким-то непостижимым образом ему удалось проскользнуть незамеченным по запутанным ромуланским переходам. Наконец он добрался до мостика "Нарады". Куроко нигде не было видно. 

Нерон сделал издевательский приглашающий жест и, ухмыльнувшись, демонстративно отбросил фазер, вынул из набедренных ножен длинные кинжалы и метнул один в Аомине. 

Аомине перехватил его в полете и кинулся на Нерона. Он не льстил себе надеждой, что сможет долго продержаться в рукопашной против взрослого ромуланца. Нерон играл с ним, позволял парировать удары, наносил несерьезные раны. Это было унизительно.

"Все равно, славная была драка", — подумал Аомине, когда Нерону, наконец, надоело играть в кошки-мышки, и он, легко отбросив руку Аомине с кинжалом, ухватил его за грудки, поднял и отшвырнул к стене. 

— За моих близких, за семью, за Империю! — прошипел Нерон и занес над ним кинжал. — Да свершится месть!

Светлая тень оттолкнула Аомине в последний момент. Аомине сидел, опираясь спиной на стену, и молча смотрел, как голова Нерона, почти полностью отделенная от тела, повисает на лоскуте кожи, а затем с неправильным противным звуком падает на пол. 

— Вот и все, — произнес Куроко и закашлялся зеленой кровью. Аомине скинул форменную рубашку и прижал к его животу, но кровотечение было слишком сильным.

— Если умрешь, я тебе этого не прощу, Призрак, — прошептал Аомине. 

— Меня зовут С'чн Т'Тецу Куроко, — ответил Куроко. Аомине смог только криво улыбнуться:

— И все-таки неплохое вышло приключение.

— Да, капитан, — Куроко сплюнул зеленым. — Жаль, что короткое.

— Жаль? А я слышал, что вулканцы не испытывают эмоций.

На это неловкое, вымученное поддразнивание Куроко ответить не успел: коммуникатор Аомине ожил и разразился белым шумом. Наконец сквозь помехи прорвался голос Мидоримы:

— Капитан, я вас засек. Поднимаю.

— Блядь, ну самое время! — произнес Аомине.

Когда они оказались в транспортерной, их уже ждал Кагами с бригадой медиков. Куроко осторожно положили на носилки и понесли в медотсек.

— Я сделаю для тебя все, что угодно, если ты вытащищь коммандера Куроко, — пообещал Аомине, хватая Кагами за руку. — Что угодно! 

— Нет, как-нибудь обойдусь, спасибо, — Кагами выдернул свою ладонь и сделал знак Химуро.

— Кагами, ну за что опять? — успел возмутиться Аомине и упал ничком на пол. Теряя сознание, он еще слышал слова Химуро: — Да будут благословенны в веках те, кто придумал гипошприцы и транквилизаторы! — а потом окончательно отключился.

Просыпался Аомине медленно. Болело все, что только может болеть. От яркой лампы над койкой резало глаза.

— Что с Куроко? — прохрипел Аомине.

— Жить будет, — отозвался Кагами и помог Аомине напиться. — Выпущу его через пару дней. Эти вулканцы регенерируют как ящерицы.

— Доктор, вы прекрасно знаете, что вулканцы теплокровные и никакого отношения к классу пресмыкающихся не имеют, — раздался слабый голос с соседней койки.

— Куроко! — тихо засмеялся Аомине. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Удовлетворительно.

— Врешь!

— Вулканцы не умеют лгать, — отозвался Куроко оскорбленно.

— Если вы будете ссориться, я рассажу вас по разным углам, — пригрозил Кагами.

Аомине замолчал. Протянув руку, он нащупал холодную ладонь Куроко, а потом провел вертикальную линию по указательном и среднему пальцу. 

— Я рад, что мы живы, — прошептал он. 

— Я тоже, капитан. 

Они так и уснули, касаясь пальцами друг друга, и Кагами даже не стал отпускать никаких замечаний на этот счет.

На следующее утро Аомине опять проснулся от мурчания триббла над ухом и от чьего-то сердитого пыхтения.

— Что опять такое? — пробурчал он.

— Здравствуйте, капитан, — произнес его старший помощник.

Сидевший на стуле между их койками Кисе почему-то молчал и только сердито буравил Аомине взглядом. 

— У нас с вами какие-то проблемы, лейтенант? — поинтересовался Аомине, которому эти "гляделки" совсем не нравились. Определенно, на этом корабле никакого понятия о субординации!

— Мне обидно, капитан, что Курокоччи предпочел вас мне, — ответил Кисе. — Он спит с вами всю последнюю неделю!

Кагами, проверявший рану Куроко, закашлялся, маскируя смех.

Куроко заинтересованно выгнул бровь. 

— Да, ничего не поделаешь, такой уж я популярный парень, — Аомине развел руками и, подумав, погладил довольно мурчащего триббла.

 

 **История вторая,**  
в которой Аомине и Куроко просыпаются вместе, Кисе теряет своего триббла, а Кагами и Мидорима ведут себя так, словно знают то, чего не знают другие

— Блядь, Курокоччи, опять ты! — проворчал Аомине и попытался спихнуть триббла с койки. Триббл оказался неожиданно крупным и горячим как печка. И урчал не в пример громче.

Что-то тут не так, подумал Аомине и открыл глаза. 

Нос его утыкался в острое вулканское ухо. Пахло от Куроко очень приятно. Какими-то пряностями и сухим песком.

— Доброе утро, капитан, — произнес Куроко.

— Ээээ, — ответил Аомине, потом подумал и добавил: — Ээээ.

Куроко молча смотрел на него.

— Не подумай, что я ничего не помню, — начал Аомине. — Наверняка, было классно, просто я... Эээ, все-таки не помню. Мы что, переспали?

— Ответ утвердительный, капитан. — Лицо Куроко было как всегда бесстрастно, но в глазах, кажется, пряталось совсем не вулканское смущение. — С учетом того, что я действительно проснулся на тридцать три минуты и сорок шесть секунд раньше вас в вашей постели, то мы определенно, используя ваше выражение, "переспали".

— Что же ты делал эти тридцать три минуты и сколько-то там секунд? — удивился Аомине. На месте Куроко он бы сразу сбежал в свою каюту, вереща от ужаса. Хотя нет, вулканцы же не верещат. 

Куроко не ответил, зато кончик его уха очень мило позеленел.

— Вау, — произнес Аомине. — Все это время ты на меня пялился!

Теперь позеленели еще и щеки. 

"Какая прелесть!" — подумал Аомине.

— Признавайся, ты лежал рядом и разглядывал меня целых полчаса! 

— Вы действительно выглядите эстетически приятно, — сухо произнес Куроко, и Аомине расхохотался. Пусть он ничего не помнил, но настроение все равно было совершенно замечательным. Таким, словно он хорошенько потрахался, а потом еще и выспался. Очевидно, что так оно и было.

Аомине самодовольно улыбнулся — уж переживать из-за того, что затащил в постель своего старшего помощника, он точно не собирался — и вылез из-под одеяла. Куроко последовал его примеру. Аомине с удовольствием рассматривал ямочки над его ягодицами, узкие плечи с длинными сухими мышцами, красивые икры. А чего теперь стесняться? 

— Куроко!

— Да, капитан? — Старший помощник нажимал кнопки репликатора, потом натягивал брюки и оборачиваться не спешил. Аомине это устраивало: все-таки задница у Куроко была отличной. Жалко, на его теле не было ни одного засоса. Но Аомине планировал это в ближайшее время исправить. 

— Ты тоже очень эстетически приятен.

Куроко ответил тихо:

— Благодарю, капитан.

Аомнине снова рассмеялся и отправился в душ. Когда он вышел из ванной, Куроко в каюте уже не было.

До альфа-смены оставалось менее двадцати минут, и Аомине решил, что самое время позавтракать. Насвистывая, он отправился к турболифту. Ну а что? Пусть все знают, что у капитана хорошее настроение!

В турболифте оказались Кагами и Мидорима, которые улыбнулись так, словно знали что-то, чего не знал он, капитан флагмана USS "Teiko". Аомине это сразу не понравилось.

— Капитан, как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил Кагами, а потом, прежде чем Аомине заподозрил подвох, всадил ему в шею гипошприц.

— За что? — возопил Аомине.

— Витаминный коктейль еще никому не мешал, особенно с похмелья.

— У меня нет никакого похмелья! — ответил Аомине. — С чего вдруг?

— Ну, не знаю, ромуланский эль, шотландский виски, саке и шампанское... — Кагами вытащил второй гипошприц и сделал инъекцию и себе. — День рождения лейтенанта Кисе превратился в торжество пьянства и свинства.

— Ничего удивительного, — пробормотал Аомине, выходя из турболифта. Все дни рождения Кисе, начиная с того, самого первого, ещё на начальном курсе Академии, всегда превращались в полный угар и содомию.

— Капитан, ваше присутствие требуется в лаборатории сто шестнадцать, — раздался над ухом голос его старшего помощника, когда все трое взяли свой завтрак из репликатора и уселись в офицерский угол столовой.

Уже привыкший к внезапным появлениям Куроко Аомине размазывал по тарелке дурацкие вареные овощи, которые его заставлял есть Кагами, и почти не вздрогнул. А вот Кагами подпрыгнул на стуле и возмутился:

— Блядь, да сколько можно меня пугать? — и воткнул гипошприц Куроко в плечо.

— А ему зачем? — удивился Аомине. — У вулканцев похмелья точно не бывает.

— Только не после "отвёрток" Мидоримы, — довольно заметил Кагами. — Призраку совсем крышу снесло.

— При всем уважении, господа, — тихо произнес Куроко, потирая место укола. — Я не понимаю смысла идиомы, приведенной старшим офицером медслужбы.

— Я, к сожалению, тоже, — признался Аомине. 

— Хотите сказать, что не помните, что творили вчера? — удивился Мидорима. — Интересный эффект.

— А что мы творили? — заинтересовался Аомине.

Мидорима принялся рассказывать. Про первый коктейль на спор, про второй и про третий. Про то, как Кисе, расчувствовавшись, плакал на плече у йомен Момои. Про то, как энсины-научники затеяли эксперимент по формированию условных рефлексов, в котором участвовали йомен Момои, салатные листья, стакан виски и триббл. Про то как после всего этого капитан Аомине устроил чемпионат USS "Teiko" по пьяным трехмерным шахматам, победители которого снова выпили за дружбу, Звездный Флот и Новый Вулкан, и про то, как Кисе заметил пропажу своего питомца и снова принялся рыдать.

— И вы пошли искать этого чертова триббла, — закончил Мидорима. — Капитан, вы уверяли, что вы — самый лучший в мире искатель трибблов, а коммандер Куроко заявил, что вулканцы способны почуять животное с расстояния в сто метров. Вы зачем-то взяли с собой кристаллический накопитель с личным капитанским ключом-сертификатам и отправились в машинный отсек.

— Да? — удивился Аомине. — А я-то думал, мы просто без затей пошли ко мне в каюту и трахнулись.

— Нет-нет-нет, ничего не хочу знать, это совершенно лишняя информация! — прихватив свою тарелку, Кагами вскочил с места и исчез за дверью столовой. Мидорима последовал за ним. Вид у него был странно задумчивый.

А Аомине ничего не оставалось, кроме как доедать свою отвратительную, клейкую и страшно полезную еду (по наущению Кагами Мидорима перенастроил абсолютно все репликаторы) и идти в лабораторию сто шестнадцать, где, к слову, не было ничего интересного, а потом на мостик — выполнять свои скучные капитанские обязанности.  
Альфа-смена никогда еще не тянулась так долго.

Аомине чувствовал на себе взгляд Куроко, но когда он оборачивался, старший помощник смотрел исключительно в экран. Черт, хотя Куроко не уставал повторять, что вулканцы не испытывают эмоций, но Аомине-то знал, что это не так. 

— Лейтенант Кисе, примите командование, мне нужно поговорить с коммандером Куроко, — наконец, не выдержал он.

— Да, сэр, — печально ответил Кисе: его триббл так и не нашелся. Аомине эгоистично казалось, что уж у него самого гораздо больше причин расстраиваться: он так и не вспомнил, куда дел ключ-сертификат, а утеря капитанских ключей-сертификатов… Черт, такого адмирал Акаши не простит даже своему любимому капитану!

Между тем Куроко молча проследовал за Аомине в зал для переговоров. 

— Так мы не переспали, — утвердительно произнес Аомине. 

— Как я уже говорил, мы с вами определенно переспали, — ответил Куроко. — Однако это не включало никаких взаимодействий сексуального характера.

— Я все равно не помню, — пожаловался Аомине. 

— Капитан, — тихо произнес Куроко. — Есть способ восстановить память. Возможно, он вам не понравится.

— Ты про эти ваши штуки со слиянием разумов?

— Это не штуки, а древние вулканские практики, — поджал губы Куроко. — И, если вы не хотите, то...

— Я согласен, — перебил его Аомине. Проблема с ключом была куда серьезнее, чем страх перед "древними вулканскими практиками". К тому же где-то глубоко внутри, в чем он, конечно, никогда бы не признался, Аомине хотелось, чтобы Куроко узнал о том, что происходит в его голове. 

Куроко кивнул и словно нерешительно коснулся его лица пальцами.

— Мой разум к твоему разуму, — произнес он и добавил что-то непонятное на вулканском.

Аомине почувствовал, что проваливается куда-то в черноту. Сначала он словно парил в невесомости или застыл в толще воды. Вокруг было темно, и только вдали мерцали маленькие огоньки-звезды, к которым его с каждой секундой тянуло все сильнее и сильнее. Потом его закрутило теплым вихрем, и он упал на песок. 

Было тихо. Журчал ручей, еле слышно пели какие-то ночные птицы. Звезды окружали маленький вулканский оазис. Аомине различал Альфу Лиры, Омикрон Эридана и Ахернар. 

— Здесь красиво, — прошептал Аомине и почувствовал теплое прикосновение в ответ — Куроко смеялся!

Потом его потащило дальше и выкинуло на бетонную посадочную площадку. На местами оплавленной, раскрошенной поверхности виднелись нанесённые белой краской не очень ровные линии. В углу, у металлической сетки ограждения, лежали несколько баскетбольных мячей. Аомине огляделся: над площадкой парил щит с корзиной. Второго, "вражеского", щита не было. "Потому что только Аомине может победить Аомине", — усмехнулся Куроко в его мыслях. 

— Это я? — удивленно произнес Аомине, и Куроко ответил новым ласковым прикосновением: "Да, это ты".

— Покажи мне, — попросил Аомине и почувствовал, что Куроко кивнул. 

Он увидел себя сидящим за столом в столовой. Похоже, это была часть памяти Куроко — образы казались четче, а краски чуть приглушеннее. И ощущения были совсем другими. Аомине смотрел на себя, смеющегося, хлопающего Кагами по спине, обнимающего Момои, и чувствовал какое-то странное тепло. И это тепло определенно не было его собственным чувством. 

Потом "в кадре" появился Куроко. Картинка стала ярче, но более размытой. И Куроко... Он появлялся какими-то частями. То была его вечно выгнутая бровь и губы, касающиеся края стакана с шоколадным шейком из репликатора, который Мидорима умудрился на спор настроить так, чтобы он синтезировал только алкогольные напитки. Запрокинутая шея. Пальцы, деликатно сжимающие вилку.

— Ты видишь меня таким... — удивленно произнес Куроко.

— Оооо, — сказал Аомине, потому что на эти воспоминания его член отзывался однозначно одобрительно. — Это плохо?

— Это... удовлетворительно, — тихо ответил Куроко.

— Покажи дальше, — хрипло попросил Аомине.

Куроко, виртуозно совмещая их общие воспоминания, показал, как, цепляясь друг за друга, они выбрались из помещения столовой. Как Куроко почувствовал быстрый пульс триббла, его ванильно-молочный запах, и они шли по следу этого запаха до машинного отсека, а потом потеряли его у дополнительной трубы первичного контура охлаждения варп-реактора. Глупое, напуганное энсинами животное спряталось в трубе, и когда, подчиняясь автоматической программе, клапан снова закрылся, триббла смыло и унесло вниз. Куроко и Аомине успели вовремя, правда, им понадобился капитанский ключ-сертификат, чтобы отключить автоматику и разомкнуть контур, и вдобавок пришлось искупаться в "грязной" воде. 

Затем они побывали в пустом медотсеке, где вытащили три гипошприца с противорадиационной сывороткой из запасов Кагами. Потом отправились в каюту Аомине, чтобы уничтожить испачканную одежду, вымыться и отчистить триббла. 

После душа они стояли друг напротив друга в капитанской каюте, прижавшись лбами и соединив пальцы в вулканском поцелуе. Аомине видел словно картинку в картинке, отражение в отражении, расходящийся в бесконечности фрактал. 

А потом они просто упали в обнимку на койку и уснули счастливым пьяным сном. 

— Ничего себе! — улыбнулся Аомине, когда Куроко выпустил его из своего сознания. — Надо будет как-нибудь повторить.

— Купание в радиоактивной воде? — Куроко выгнул бровь.

— Ты понимаешь, что только что пошутил?

— Вулканцы не умеют шутить, — привычно ответил Куроко, но Аомине ощутил исходящую от него волну тепла.

— Нам нужно вернуть ключ на мостик и выпустить Курокоччи из моей ванной, — напомнил Аомине. — А то Кисе переживает.

Куроко кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места.

И тогда Аомине поцеловал его по-человечески.


End file.
